Darkened Highlights
by FallenwaterTheFallen
Summary: So...what if...I ended up in the detective Conan world... Conan loses his memories... And I become an evil mastermind to destroy his heart of Truth? The FBI's greatest weapon will now be full of false memories and work for the Black Organization. Will Haibara be in danger? Will everyone else around him be in more danger? Possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

**This may not end well,I assure you., Detective Conan or their characters do not belong to me.  
**

* * *

A little girl by the age of fourteen with lush green eyes and rich dark brown hair walked down her dark middle school's hallways. It was night and the crickets creaked loudly near the windows. She was only wearing clothes to go to sleep with, but she had her purple sneakers on.

The once full of life eyes the girl held were dull and unresponsive.

_W-where am I going…?_

She asked herself silently as her footsteps continued._I shouldn't be here…I should be in bed…right?_ The brown haired girl asked in her head to no some reason there was no custodians. She thought there would be one or two around but there were none…

Tap, tap, tap, tap…went her footsteps as the girl came to a stop at a classroom.

Finding her voice to speak, she read the room number.

"Room 135." She read aloud.

To her surprise, the door was unlocked when she twisted the doorknob and the lights were already on.

The room was same as always… about thirty desks and one desk for the teacher and a smart board. Blinds already covered up the large windows.

_Well If I'm not here to steal the smart board then why the heck…do I have to be here?_ The girl grunted to herself. She was always known as the good girl but on the inside she can be a nightmare in the form of a student. Her legs moved without her telling too and the girl walked over to a seat in one of the front rows. She girl stared for a minute. Then tried to get up, but for some reason, she couldn't move a muscle. Was she paralyzed?!

The student panicked in her head and her breathing and heartbeat increased.

Then she heard creaking noises, but not from the crickets outside. _Why can't I move?!_ The girl growled in her head and tried moving again, but no avail.

Then the school started shaking; violently, and she still couldn't move, can't even go under her desk…

What luck right?

Books and pencils fell from the teachers desk and shelves, making a loud racket but that didn't concern her, what did however… was the cracking of the floor. There was indeed a large opening crack.

The crack seemed to get bigger but it was under her desk only. Which freaked the girl out more.

Finally it seemed someone had enough of this.

"_**Shut…Up! Quit freaking out! Your making yourself look weak!"**_ a female, yet dark voice growled and caused the already non-moving girl to freeze.

"W-who are y-you?" she girl asked a bit shakily.

"_**Idiot. I'm-" **_before the voice could explain, the creak opened, inside of it, a black void, and the girl sitting on the desk fell in, she screamed as she fell and before she lost consciousness… she heard that voice again.

"_**You know…we were never really the types that liked heights…"**_

Then she knew no more.

* * *

This was suppose to be a relaxing vacation with Ran…

Oh how wrong he was. An important case turned up, He confronted the culprit, and the culprit just happened to catch him off guard and sent Conan flying with a bat…

Conan was now hanging from the edge of a cliff in a forest, his child hands gripping a thin branch that just happened to be hanging out when he fell. There was rocks, water and a waterfall if he fell down…that would be bad. He gritted his teeth. The shrunken detective's blue eyes narrowed. Cussing himself out silently because of his small mistake.

If only if he noticed the metal bat sooner!

Speaking of bat, Conan's side was killing him from the blow. His grip loosened and the fake child gritted his teeth. He should not die here! Not while the Black organization was still active!

The sound of footsteps faded away. Most likely the culprit, .

This would've been easier if Conan had his belt… but it broke… due to some…accident.

The branch cracked and Conan's eyes widened and turned to icy slits.

"…" Conan's thoughts went silent and the wind blew past him and the whole forest.

Then the branch broke away from the cliff it was in, Conan let out a surprised gasp as he was plunged down by gravity.

This might be it. Those rocks will either snap his neck or hit his head hard enough to kill him, or if that doesn't happen, he might drown.

"_Ran…I'm sorry…"_

The detective closed his eyes tightly, waiting what he knew would happen next, and then, his head collided with a sharp rock, a crack echoed, then he hit water, and his vision quickly faded to black.

* * *

What are these voices? Who are they? They sound different from that other female voice…

"_**You always wanted this. Maybe the other side doesn't. It's your choices to make."**_

"_**You want to try messing with people?"**_

"_**We have the perfect place to send you to human."**_

"_**Just for you."**_

"_**Ready for your new adventure Fallen?"**_

The Fallen's eyes opened slowly, finding the desk she was sitting on wasn't with her anymore. She also noted her hands were griping grass. Getting up slowly, she looked at her surroundings. There were Trees, rock and…river. _All right. where on earth am I…? _She thought to herself. The student got up and went closer to the river and washed her face. Some cold water usually wakes her up. Maybe it's just her…she looks a little…animated.

_It's just me. _Fallen agreed in her mind.

"_**Buzz. Wrong."**_

Fallen jumped up at the female voice.

"_**Your in that world you wanted, but didn't want to be in." **_the female voice continued.

"What?" Fallen deadpanned. "Don't mess with me. Go away. You make me think I'm crazy." She grunted rudely.

"_**In my defense, you said you were crazy yourself."**_

"I did not that was only that one time and I didn't mean it!" Fallen growled seemly at nothing."Anyways its none of your business! Right now I have to find out where I am and how to get back…" she trailed off in thought.

"_**We like anime right?" **_the voice sneered slowly.

"I like anime…what of it?" Fallen didn't like where this was going, but a small feeling of excitement told her otherwise.

"_**Why not walk down that river," **_it sounded like a command but the student didn't care, she began walking down the river.

"What does this have to do with anything?" she frowned.

"_**Just shut up and keep walking." **_the voice groaned.

"My feet hurt…"

"_**It's only been 5 minutes!"**_

"5 Minutes are too much!"

"_**Wimp! Keep walking!" **_

"Yes mother…" Fallen grumbled. Then chuckled.

After a while of walking, she came to abrupt stop. Her face quickly went from

playful to horror in the matter of seconds.

Before her… seemed to be a little boy with drenched blue blazers and a red bow tie, his brown hair was a bit messed up despite having a cow lick style. The boy's eyes were closed and his mouth in a frown, his face almost making a grimace. There was a large red mark with a trail of blood on his right side of his forehead; having Fallen guessed he hit his head on something sharp or blunt. The child didn't seem to have any thing else on his face.

"_**You see the boy right?"**_ the voice said slowly, but quite carefully.

Fallen took a deep breath and walked closer to the unconscious boy.

"Yes I do…"

"_**And who is he?"**_ the voice asked in confusion.

"I must be crazy for what I'm about to say but…I think that's Conan…Edogawa Conan…"

The voice was silent a moment.

"_**One of our favorite hero's I guess?"**_

Fallen gave a silent nod and ran over to him. She shook him roughly after taking him in her arms. "Yo! Wake up! Wake up kid!" she growled in concern for the wellbeing of the shrunken detective.

He didn't stir.

Fallen nearly screamed in fear, took his wrist and checked his pulse.

The boy still had one but it was weak.

Another scream would've been necessary but she didn't dare do anything this time.

What if someone was near by? She could get help? _Oh wait. Forest. Right…_

She thought lamely. Either way she should get him out of here… he's most likely cold or something…

"Fallen to the rescue!" she exclaimed and ran off, holding the boy gently. She also _just_ noticed Conan's glasses were no where to be found…Oh well nothing she can do either way… Fallen also didn't know what to do and she didn't want Conan to die… so she went with the next best thing to ask for help.

"Alright voice! Tell me where to go!" Fallen growled determinedly while running along the forest floor, away from the river.

The voice sighed._** "Call me Viper…if we want to treat Conan you should wash the wound then put something to stop the bleeding. For goodness sake we are fourteen! We know this!"**_

"We? Forget it. Thanks for the info!" Fallen muttered quickly before running back to the river.

Thirty minutes passed, and Fallen dressed Conan's wounds.

Yes he had two, for some reason his side was a bit bruised. She couldn't do much about that however. She only put water on it. Then washed away the blood with a piece of her clothing…

Yes clothing.

Thankfully back where her home is she was wearing two sweaters as her pajamas due to the season being winter. Fallen just finished tying the other sleeve of her brownish sweater on the head wound. Now both sleeves were gone because the first sleeve was used to wipe away the blood.

Fallen sighed.

"Finally done…" It was getting dark now. Nighttime sure got here quickly…

The wind blew fiercely, causing Fallen to shiver.

Cold.

"_**I hear dripping water. There is a cave nearby. Go north."**_

Fallen had no argument there. "Hai!" she said and she put the boy on her back, as if giving him a piggyback ride, and began to fast walk.

Sure enough there was a small cave, but still a cave, she went inside and put Conan down and went back up, coming back minutes later with a huge pile of leaves, Fallen sneezed and the leaves fell out her hands and she nearly face palmed.

She made a small round pile of the leaves and put Conan gently on it, Then untying the knot of the already ripped up sweater, Fallen but the sweater on Conan, not over his face through. She doesn't want to suffocate him with a wool sweater.

Cops should be here soon… rescue team… a friendly hiker… someone should be looking for him at least. _He'll be fine now._ She agreed to herself.

"_**You actually helped someone out on your choice. I'm impressed. If he was a normal kid you would've left him there."**_

That's true. Fallen would've. She's not a sympathetic person, despite how cheerful she can be.  
It's just a mask.

" '_**Humans survive by using masks' " **_the female voice quoted softly as if she understood.

Fallen sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, she was cold. Why must today be freezing? Maybe it's her heart… she has ice in her veins…Fallen expects his ice to it doesn' heard the leaves stir next to her; Fallen reacted immediately and whipped her head toward Conan who seemed to be waking up. She waited for him to talk.

After a small groan, the fake child's eyes remained closed and he got up a bit too quickly, he flinched and his head went to the dressed wound on his head.

"Where am I?" he asked quietly, noticing it was very dark, so it would be hard to see if anyone else was there but he felt a presence.

"Your in a cave." Confirmed a girl next to him.

"Cave…?" he questioned.

"Yes. You were injured and I helped you out. How did you get there?" she asked.

The shrunken detective opened his blue eyes. "I don't remember," he quietly said.

"You don't remember?" replied the girl, she sounded a bit afraid, why was that?

"What do you remember?" the girl pressed on.

"I only remember hitting my head and that's it… now who are you?" he kept his voice quiet.

Fallen decided to keep quiet about her knowledge. However she was just a bit fearful for the answer when she asked a question.

"My name is Fallen. What is your name?"

_My name…?_

The fake child was silent a moment. His name? What was his name? What was he doing here in the open? Why can't he remember?!

"Your name is…?" Fallen pressed again.

"I don't remember." He quietly said.

"You…you don't?" Fallen asked a bit quiet this time.

"No." The detectives shock his head in the darkness.

"_**Well this is some-"**_ Fallen cut off the words that Viper was going to say.

"I know it…your name is Edogawa Conan…" Fallen finally admitted.

"It is?" Conan questioned in a child tone.

Fallen didn't need to nod.

"Then why did you ask me?" Conan asked.

"It was a simple task. Now people should be coming for you sooner or later so just before until they come at least…" Fallen quickly lied and changed subject.

"Why?" Conan asked innocently, Fallen shivered at the tone.

"Because their… people you know?" she tried.

"_**You know since it seems he has no memory maybe we can help him…"**_

Fallen was about to agree but Viper continued.

"_**Or harm him."**_

All words left Fallen for the moment and she just remained starring at the wall.

_Hurt him? Why?_ She asked in her head.

"_**It would be fun right?"**_

Fallen stood silent a moment. Viper's right. It would be…very fun…A smile formed on her lips, the darkness hid it. The ice in her veins got colder.

_How to do that…_ Fallen hugged herself tighter.

"Are you okay?" Conan asked, a bit worried for the girl who went silent all of a sudden.

Fallen's thoughts disappeared. "I'm fine Conan. Really."

No, not really.

She made a plan in her head that was most likely going to work out.

Viper also saw threw this and chuckled.

"Let me tell you something Conan…about…why your here and where you should be right now…"

Viper kept silent but she was cackling with laughter. Her opposite side always had a evil spot and it could always be opened at the right moment.

"_**Fake memories? This is interesting. I wonder how this will turn out."**_

Fallen ignored Viper. "You were doing a mission…from your boss…" Fallen carefully made she wouldn't make this seem so bad, she didn't want to mess this up.

"_**The Sliver Bullet turned into something else? What name shall we give him?"**_

Conan just seemed to be listening to what Fallen said, a bit of doubt but somehow it sounded a bit true to him.

"_**The Broken bullet? No…"**_

"You're working undercover anyways…and you just located Sherry- A member of a organization your in…she's one of the traitors but you're not sure how to deal with her yet…"

Conan nodded; trying to register what she was saying… and waiting for Fallen to go on.

"_**I say the Bullet Stopper. Do you agree?"**_

_Yes I do. It's a perfect name for the about to be gone sliver bullet. Conan will stop any bullets from reaching the Black organization. Fake memoires can help us this way. Bye-Bye Conan of Truth…Hello criminal Conan._

"_**Plan Bullet stopper is a go."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. I'm such a lazy updater :I Gomen.**

**Anyways… Detective Conan doesn't belong to me I only own Fallen and Viper… and I'm sorry if the characters (besides mine) is too OOC**

There was a wooden hut near the entrance of the forest. A shadow of a teenage female seemed to be walking around the hunt from the window.

Ran was pacing back and forth in worry. Her eyes were focused. Her slipper's thumping, causing creaking sounds on the old wood. Her 'little brother' was just with her a while ago—but now she can't find him!

Well yes this happened often…but not for this long!

_Conan-kun…_

The girl continued to pace.

Her father and a few other beings that happened to be in the hut are currently looking for Conan.

_I should be looking too…_ Ran thought quietly.

However she was stuck with the duty of staying in the hut in case the boy comes back.

Now she has to wait…for his return… or the search groups…

_Where are you Conan-kun?..._

* * *

"And that's about it." Fallen finished with a sigh. _Long story…_

Conan seemed to be thinking to himself…

Which pretty much made Fallen queasy but she didn't show it—she just kept a pokerfaced expression.

Believe it or not, poker faces are pretty reliable.

Fallen watched the non-child's face brighten a little bit.

"You make me…sound awesome, Fallen-neechan!" he chirped—

…_Too adorable…it… _Fallen began quietly in her head

"_**Burns!" **_Viper's female voice cried out.

The student girl hummed in amusement at the voice's pain—and a hiss echoed after it.

"I know." Fallen hummed to no one—much to Conan's confusion.

"Are we leaving this cave yet?" he asked. He would like to go meet these… 'people' Fallen has been talking about… the names were…

_Mouri Ran…and her father…Mouri…_ the chibi thought to himself for a second. Those names were familiar. Right? He searched his thoughts for answers…

_No good…I still can't remember…!_ Conan clutched his head and groaned softly.

Fallen just carefully watched.

"_**Hey…"**_

the green eyed girl blinked.

"_**If this doesn't work… do you think we'll be taken away or killed off?~" **_Viper purred.

_Ohh. I like to see them try…_

Fallen thought smugly.

"Fallen-neechan."

That voice seemed to have snapped the girl back to the present.

"Yes Conan?" Fallen questioned.

"Why are you telling me about these things in the first place? Do I know you?"

Fallen hesitated.

_Shoot! Still smart and questionable as ever—this detective…_

"_**Well, you're an idiot at times—but very careful, so maybe you won't slip up."**_

_Oh shut up…_ Fallen grumbled to Viper silently, ignoring the snicker that followed.

"Fallen-neechan?" the boy questioned again.

Fallen sweat dropped. "Oh. Sorry. I was lost for a moment. Ill answer your question now." The fourteen year old girl said.

"Ok." Conan agreed.

"So lets say… a little bird told me." Fallen decided with that statement.

"That's not helpful…" Conan half deadpanned with half lidded eyes—maybe his personality still lingers.

Fallen pouted. "Well it's the best I got for the time being. Ok, shrimp?" the girl teased.

For some reason… Conan didn't like that remark. His shortness… it seemed to be a sensitive subject to him. Conan scowled a little.

Fallen blinked, "Did you just scowl at me?" she questioned, surprised.

Before Conan could answer—both heard very faint voices.

"Conan!"

"Brat!" …pretty sure that was Mouri…

"Where are you? boy!"

Fallen frowned, the no funs have arrived.

"Well then. There you have it Conan. The others are looking for you."

Conan had a thoughtful look for a second before getting up and wincing at his wound that has been covered. "Ita…"

Fallen winced, "Oh yea… you should get that treated...properly…"

Conan nodded before walking out the cave—the chibi looked back. "What about you? Aren't you coming Fallen-neechan?"

Fallen huffed. "I got stuff to do my friend. However don't worry. I'll be back." The girl cackled.

Conan just put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. It seems Fallen has this under control…so its ok. He nearly froze for a second…

Is this worry he's feeling? Why? She said she would be fine… So that wasn't it…

Conan ignored this feeling of dread and walked off, giving Fallen silent goodbye before waling toward the faint voice's source.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking—to him it was walking aimlessly…he came near face to a group of 4 adults with flashlights. 2 females 2 males.

Before the boy could say anything, a hand grabbed him, lifting the poor chibi off the ground and come face to face to an angered man with a blue suit and mustache.

"Oi! Brat! What the hell were you doing?!"

Conan blinked, somehow he heard concern that was well hidden in that tone of voice. Weird.

"I was…" the boy began…

"What's wrong with his head?" one of the females voice asked, the man holding Conan checked the clothing that was wrapped around Conan's head, causing the boy to wince but didn't say anything.

"…Conan…where did you did this wound from?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"Well… Onji-chan I fell…" Conan froze a moment, his eyes widened.

Did he just call the man 'onji-chan?'

So this must be…Mouri Kogoro then… if what Fallen told him was the truth. Or at least part of the truth…

In all honesty detective still had his doubts. He had a ton of questions running around but now isn't the time to think about them.

"Boy you shouldn't be out her when it's so dark! There are animals here…" a women with gray hair and blue eyes spoke up.

"Yea! Ran was worried sick! Come to think of it…she's still waiting at the hut so lets go there now!" Mouri announced and the others agreed.

Mouri then dropped Conan and started to walk. The other 3 adults followed him back to the hut. Conan grumbling something about already disliking this Mouri as they were walking.

When the group reached the hut, Mouri opened the door. "Ran! We found the brat!" he announced.

Conan's eye twitched slightly in irritation.

Then Conan noticed the slender frame teenage girl with brown hair and blue-purple eyes known as Ran.

The girl rushed over to him and hugged the boy tightly—much to his dismay—but he found himself turning red.

"Thank goodness your face Conan-kun!" Ran cried out in relief, not letting go of the embrace.

After a few more moments, Conan struggled a bit and Ran let go.

"No more detective games for the night please Conan-kun…" Ran whispered to him quietly, the non-child nearly deadpanned.

"Yes Ran-neechan…"

"Its really late…I'm going to sleep." The gray haired women said.

"Alright. Night Moko." Ran smiled at her. The women smiled back before walking up the stairs of the hut to the second floor.

"You should get some sleep too Ran, you too brat. Its late." Mouri grunted half heartily.

Conan grumbled again but Ran picked up the protesting Conan. "Ok. Night, father."

Mouri just nodded before Ran turned and walked off with Conan…who seemed to have given up on his protest.

Ran walked down the dark hallway, the room was not on the second floor after all. Conan's wound on his head was dressed as well.

As they were walking to the room, Conan slowly went over what happened when he woke up in the cave today.

Hopefully he will get more answers.

* * *

_**Reviews, follows and favs are helpful. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows everyone. I'm still working on this story but I'm also starting another one. I think I'm going to post it once it reaches 10k…**

**DC doesn't belong to me. Also I just made up a few characters for a few murder cases maybe?**

**My two main Oc's: Viper and Fallen belong to me through.**

**Anyways lets get this started!**

Sunlight hit the sleeping fake child's face and Conan woke up slowly, he grunting in protest. He got up slowly, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses that were next to him. It was another pair of glasses, since his other one was a little broken. Apparently it was still to early for this, he wanted to sleep longer.

Groggily the non-child made his way out the door and through the halls, a little glad he didn't run into anyone because it was too early to deal with people this time of day. The Hut was small so finding the WC should be easy…

_Toilet…_

Conan finally reached the door to the WC(1) and went in.

He blinked up sleepily at the girl that came into view brushing her teeth.

It was Ran.

She glanced down at him and gave him a warm, inviting smile. She seemed cheerful.

"Morning Conan-kun."

Conan just stared, too tired to notice the kindness in that smile and look.

"Morning." Was all he responded with and went to brush his teeth as well, Ran handed him a clean toothbrush after all. He as also a little irritated.

Ran seemed to have a lot of energy during morning. People like that can be so annoying when you are not a morning person.

**OooOoo**

Ran was humming softly while carrying Conan, who seemed annoyed and being manhandled, and walked down the hallway to the main room, where her father was in.

"Morning Dad!"

Mouri was half asleep but smoking. He mumbled a greeting.

_Not a morning person either, I take it?_ Conan deadpanned in his head.

The gray haired lady from entered the room. "Oh! Mouri-san! Ran-san! And Conan-kun. Good morning!" she smiled at the three.

Ran smiled brightly at the women known as Moko, 25 years old. She was thin with blue eyes. Moko was wearing a normal t-shirt with jeans.

Conan didn't respond; he still looked annoyed though. He wants to be put down, now. This was kinda embarrassing.

Then another women and a man walked in.

Moko looked toward them both and smiled at them. "Dorto-san! Makai-chan!" They all seemed to be the same age.

Dorto was a tall light skinned man with spiky brown hair and one sliver earring on his left earlobe. He had brown eyes, was also buff. Dorto had the clothes similar to a treasure hunter.

Makai was a pale girl with short black hair and green eyes. She was skinny and wearing a cream t-shirt with black sweat pants.

Ran put Conan down on the floor gently, and Conan breathed a sigh of relief.

The non-child looked away from them to think about certain memoires.

Then it was cut short, by that feeling before, expect it came down hard on him a lot worse then before.

That feeling of malice intent…

He knows this feeling too much to forget it.

Conan turned around quickly at the three adults besides Mouri. It was coming from one of them.

_W-What?_

Conan glared at the three uneasily, unaware one side of his glasses glared.

**OooOoo**

Fallen found herself in a taxi, driving back to Toyko. She had a few dollars with her so she was able to get a taxi after running around in that dark forest.

_The struggle is real, I tell you. It IS real._

She hummed a tune she often listened too back in her world.

'Lavender Town'

At first Fallen was annoyed with the song, it was pretty annoying, but then she took a liking to it and downloaded it on her phone. It calms her most of the time.

"_**Hey." **_Viper finally spoke and Fallen blinked, stopping her humming.

"What is it?" Fallen asked, then shut up and apologized to the driver as he gave her a weird look.

"…_**Baka. Also, are you sure its ok? To leave him with his attacker?..." **_Viper seemed a tad bit concerned, giving Fallen something to snicker about and a grunt in response to that snicker.

_It'll be ok. He has Ran and his smarts with him. He may have lost his memory but his mind is still that of a great detective~! _

"_**How can you be so sure…?"**_

Fallen smiled and closed her eyes, switching her song and beginning to hum 'Connect' from ClariS.

_I just can. You shouldn't be worried. Conan is much tougher then that._

Viper huffed quietly but said nothing else.

Fallen leaned her head against her seat, planning out what to do for her next move and her daring targets.

"We'll be arriving in Toyko in an hour, to Beika right?"

Fallen nodded at the driver's voice. "Indeed."

"Ok."

**OooOoo**

Conan was stuck outside with Ran, Moko,Makai,Mouri and Dorto on the porch. Moko and Ran were having a conversation while Dorto was reading and Makai was listening to what Ran and Moko were talking about.

"The police will get here soon…" Mouri mumbled.

Conan perked up at that. "Police? What for?"

Mouri glanced at him then grumbled something before responding."The death of the manger, he owns the hut. Did you forget brat?"

Oh, he had no idea.

Conan just starred. "How did he die again?" he pressed.

Mouri looked at him again, having the non-child flinch at the glare he received. "Kid's shouldn't want to know about murders! Go play or something!" Mouri scolded, Conan dodging a kick from the adult before backing away from the group. "Hai…" he agreed with a disappointed look.

After a few more steps, he put his hand on his chin and thought quietly.

_Not good… I need to know what happened… and who committed the murder. I'm certain it was one of those three._

"It's sad someone killed after trying to rob the place…they even kicked the wine on the floor…" Ran mumbled.

Conan glared at the ground, and then he blinked, He glanced over at the adults and Ran and scanned their feet. No one changed last night. He smirked.

_I figured out this case!_

**OooOoo**

"K-Kudo-kun?" Haibara gapped at the sight of her friend holding her at gunpoint. Her eyes widened in fear, she didn't know how to react to this.

Conan's blue eyes reflected the somewhat confident look. His eyes dared her to move, she did not.

The pistol he was holding was loaded and ready to fire after all.

There was silence for a few moments until the chibi detective decided to break it with a sentence.

The next sentence that made Sherry's blood run cold.

"My bad, Haibara. It seems traitors aren't permitted to live after all." Conan stated, then grinned a close to KID's grin and pulled the trigger. Her blood spattered as the bullet priced her heart after a scream. 

Her scream. She hit the floor of the professor's living room and didn't move. However she wasn't dead yet, she was going to be though. She was bleeding out fast and the aching pain was unbearable.

Why would he do this? _Kudo-kun? ...Why?_

Foodsteps approached the bleeding out strawberry blond. "W-why Kudo-kun?" she wheezed. He killed them. He _killed _them. Now he was going to kill her.

Conan just starred down at Sherry with uncaring sapphire eyes. He didn't bother to answer. He pointed the bullet at her head.

"Bye-bye. Sherry."

Another gunshot echoed that night. The last thing Haibara heard was a girl's snicker.

Haibara bolted up awake. She was sweating up a storm and she panted heavily and looked around frantically. It was evening and she was alive. Haibara put a hand to her heart and her hair hid her eyes.

_Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare… _she repeated to herself. Haibara got up from the bed and put a hand to her head that ached slightly. Making the dream feel real. She didn't say anything before she sighed in relief that everything was ok. She wasn't dead. Conan didn't kill anyone. Kudo-kun didn't change at all.

Haibara went to kitchen to go eat breakfast. She was hungry and tired, some jam, peanut butter and bread would help her this morning.

**WC: Bathroom in Japan**

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! *****shot down***** 1k words per chapter should be enough o3o' I feel beat. Hahaha *****shot down by readers*******

**Well… hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&amp;R F&amp;F!**

**Also I have a new poll up. Thank you fellow readers.**

**-Fallenwater out**


End file.
